Joyce Abestano turns 16
posted October 17, 2018 at 06:00 pm WE HAVE witnessed for Joyce Abestano’s journey as one of the most popular teen actresses today as IBC and Secarats premier teen star and Iskul Bukol lead star. She is known for her character as Joyce Escalera in the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol. She started in the business at a young age of 13 as a teeny bopper star and now as she celebrates her 16th birthday. Joyce only hopes for the best things life can offer. Joyce Abestano (school uniform) The teen actress said she never planned a party, but things changed when her family and close friends egged her on mounting a grand birthday celebration. They also helped her all the aspects of preparation. Dubbed the Comedy Princess, Joyce will have a debut celebration as she turns 16 years old on October 25 with her fans. The venue’s design is a modern-Filipino architecture with a refreshing ambience, thanks to the beautiful gardens. Joyce is very much involved in the preparation for the celebration, making sure that this will be a special day for her and the people who will be part of it. Hands on, that’s how she is in thinking about the theme, invitations, giveaways, and with the other things that make a debut memorable. She wants her personal touch to be all over the place and things that guests will see at the venue. She has chosen “modern vintage with a twist” as her party’s theme. The motifs are black, white and pink. Guests, mostly friends in and out of showbiz, relatives and family, are expected to attend in their formal black and white attire. Highlights of her debut are the 16 Flowers and 16 Candles where most of her friends in and out of showbiz will take part. Joyce Abestano (Diliman High School P.E. T-shirt) Handing her the flowers are Tonton Gutierrez, Jaysie Abestano, Mark Abestano, Byron Baquiran, Basti Gonzales, Grae Fernandez, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt, Miguel David, Gwen Garimond, Aries Ace Espanola, Benedict Inciong, Antonio Tria, DJ Tom Taus, Earl Joseph Abestano and her escort, Patrick Destura. The 16 candles will be held by Abestano family led by Marlyn Abestano, Louisa Abestano, Ruth Abestano, Jhessika Abestano, Almira Jane Abestano, Jessica Baquiran; Jeslhyn Molina and Lea Abestano; Ana Marie Buena, Crishelle Morales Monteverde, Raniaah Padilla, Melanie Marquez, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Amanda Lapus, Gina Pareño, Andrea Brillantes, Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo, Angelica Marañon, Jef Gaitan, Fenech Veloso, Dexie Daulat, Veyda Inoval, Marcine Panganiban, Tess Antonio, Maxene Magalona, Sabb Magalona and Nicole Andersson, with Mr. Fu, Eric Quizon, Dante Ponce, Victor Basa, Robby Mananquil, Raymond Bagatsing, Matthew Mendoza, Carlo Tirona, IBC president and CEO Kat de Castro and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. Watch for Joyce Abestano’s birthday party this Sunday, October 21 on Hey it's Fans Day! with a sexy pretty song-and-dance performer and the exclusive coverage of her debut entitled #Joyce16: My 16th Birthday Vlog on November 4 at 10:15 p.m. on Sunday Sinemaks on IBC 13